This invention relates generally to photography cameras and more particularly to an exposure time indicating apparatus that controls a shutter automatically compensated for brightness and another photography variable.
Electronically controlled shutters have the exposure time automatically controlled. The exposure time is not known to the camera operator. If other variables or exposure factors, such as settings for film sensitivity, iris and exposure multiple, are to be set variation of exposure time should be taken into consideration but it is not in the known exposure time control circuits. The other factors affecting the exposure are set by other elements in the camera and as a consequence photographic exposures are often not adequate.
However, apparatus for changing the switching level of a switching circuit in control circuitry for a camera shutter by compensating for other photography variables is known. The setting for this other variable may require to adjust an element, controlling the other variable, with relation to the position of a pointer of an indicator that indicates exposure delay time. This type of adjustment of the complete exposure time results in inaccuracies in the setting thereof.